Support is requested to partially underwrite the costs of a conference entitled "Mathematical Models in Signaling Systems." The goal of the proposed meeting is to bring together biologists, physicists, mathematicians, computational scientists and bioinformaticians to assess the state of the art in quantitative and computational modeling of signal transduction networks leading to cellular responses, identify a set of methods and ideas, trace future directions and provide a reference forum for students and young scientists versed in interdisciplinary sciences. The speakers and participants have been chosen to provide a spectrum of modeling approaches, including stochastic and deterministic modeling, as well as insights obtained about cellular signaling networks. The emphasis in the first two sessions will be on modeling processes that take into account both the spatial localization in the cell of each component of the signaling pathway, as well as the temporal changes in physiological state. In the last two sessions, experimental and theoretical approaches to understanding cellular signaling networks will be discussed. Finally, a goal of this meeting is to attract young investigators by the inclusion of travel awards, including those considered underrepresented in science fields, such as women and minorities.